The Newcomers
by ranjnx
Summary: The new residents of Hinata House are hiding a few secrets, along with who they are to the lanlord.
1. Meeting Again

HIYA EVERYBODY! This is my first fic ever so go easy on me. Now for the disclaimer:

I don't own Love Hina or Digimon. I wish I did but this is reality and we have to be respectful of other ppl and not offent them. Ok? Ok.

Neway on to the fic, but remember- this is my very first one, so go easy…

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again**------------------------------------------------

The falling autmn leaves swirled around the girl as she walked up the massive stairway. Glancing at the trees that lined the steps on both sides she made it to the top. "Hmm, so this is where he lives…" she muttered to herself. With a final gust of leaves, she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok. Tonight at 6:30? Yes, I look forward to meeting you." Keitaro hung up the phone and walked upstairs to his room.

He sat on the floor in his room looking over the information of Hinata House's soon-to-be newest resident.

First Name: Leanna

Last Name: unknown

Birthday: June 10

Age: 16

Height: 1.77 meters

Weight: 54.43 kg

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Reason for Residing: Wants to settle down after traveling the world.

_'She seems a little young to be traveling the world to me. O well. She is just more sophisticated than others.' _Keitaro set the information on his desk. He would be meeting the girl later today for a tour of the dorm. He mapped the building and possible routs in his head.

He got up and went downstairs to break the news of a new tenant to the others. As he made his way into the living room, Su-as usual- came out of nowhere and dropped kicked him in the stomach. "HIYAS KEITARO! IM BORED! PLAY WITH ME!" "ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Keitaro screamed as he was suddenly launched in the opposite direction of where he was walking. But in an amazing turn of events, he twisted his body while in the so he landed with his feet on the wall. Kicking off the wall, he jumped to the ground, holding onto his stomach.

"Jeez Su, take it down a notch! Sorry but I can't play. Can you relay a message to every one for me?" he asked trying to catch his breath. "Sure, watcha need?" she asked calmly. "Tell everyone that we got a visitor coming late for a tour and make sure they make our guest feel welcome." Keitaro gave her his message, finally catching his breath. "WILL DO! LEAVE IT TO ME!" Su leapt onto the stairs and rushed up to tell everyone the news.

Keitaro went over to check the clock to see what time it was. "Crap! Its already 6. I better get dressed.

He hurried upstairs to get into a bit more formal clothes. Although he didn't know why, he felt the need to impress this girl. But, he simply passed off the feeling as nervousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The autumn leaves blew in the curiously strong wind and behind a wall of leaves, she appeared again. She looked at her watch. 6:20. in 10 more minutes she would be meeting him and all the other people he lives with.

She hasn't seen him in so long, and probably won't even remember her. '_That is the price we pay for being who we are. Sometimes, we lose what is most important to us because of our destiny.' _The thought about losing them again depressed her. To get over it, the girl decided to meditate in the few minutes she had left before facing her fate.

She looked at her watch again. 6:29. My how time flies when your meditating. She collected her self and straightened out her dark yellow blouse and her Capri's. Then, the girl walked to the front entrance.

She walked into the entrance hallway freely and sat down on one of the sofas. "Hello?" the girl called out, but she received no reply. She stood up and walked around in circles, waiting for some form of life to make itself known. "OMIGOD! I've waited years for this moment, AND HE DOESN'T EVEN GREET ME! THAT BASTARDS GONNA GET IT! Ok, just calm down girl, it's not his fault. He was just born a moron. Yea that's it. It's in his blood. Whew, anyway, I think ill just scan for him." She stood up and looked around the dorm in all directions while staying in one place. Her eyes glazed yellow as they searched for the energy signature that only belonged to him.

She scanned the house repeatedly but finally gave up. "sigh I wish he would hurry up." As if on cue a woman walked into the lounge to greet her. "Hello, you must be Leanna. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Konno Mitsune." This woman had strangely fox-like eyes. It was kind of humorous to Leanna. Mitsune was wearing a casual brown sweater and blue jeans. "Sorry that the owner is so late. He just lost track of time. While your waiting, would you like some tea?"

"Yes I'd love some, thanks." Mitsune nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. While making it she evaluated the girl from their small conversation. _'She seems nice. I think she and the others will get along well. What is taking Keitaro so long?' _

After a short wait the tea was ready and Mitsune came back. "So, where are you from?" "Oh i'm from Odaiba. I just love to travel. But lately I've been feeling tired so its time to take it easy for me. I don't mean to sound rude but where's Keitaro?" Leanna started to get tired of waiting. She was never a patient woman.

"I don't know. Ill call him. KEITARO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! Hehe sorry. He should be getting here soon.

"I am so sorry for being late. I thought I had more time to get ready," an all too familiar voice came from up the stairs. Keitaro came running down the stairs way too fast and tripped. "ACK!" he yelled as he tumbled down the stairs hitting his head multiple times.

'_Thank god he hasn't changed much. He is still the same old klutz I know and love. The others will be so happy to hear this. Now, to see if he remembers me even a little bit. But how to do it'_

Leanna started laughing very hard while walking up toward him and offering a hand. "You okay?" she asked still laughing. "Yea I'm fine, thanks" he took her hand. As she helped him up she looked deep into his eyes and said," Sumaka heimas?" Keitaro looked sad for a moment then said, "I don't under stand you."

A tear tried to force its way out of her eye but she held it back. The pain that came with him not remembering her was so intense. _'But…that's the price we have to pay for being who we are.'_


	2. Thinking of You

HEYAS EVRYBODY! IM BACK! MOOAHAHAHAHAHA… moving on.

The disclaimer is in the other chapter

yada yada yada lets move on

**Chapter 2: Thinking of us**-----------------------------

Leanna sat in the empty room assessing the job that needs to be done. "Ok, gotta bring in my furniture. Ryuichi will help me with that. I'll call him.

She walked into the lounge and picked up the phone. "Hmm…whats his number?" Leanna couldn't remember.

"Hey Leanna, whets up?" a voice said behind her. Leanna turned around to see Shinobu asked as she walked toward the woman on the phone. She became aquatinted with the other residents during her tour of the dormitory. One by one she was introduced to them as she and Keitaro made their way across the establishment.

"Oh, I'm just calling my brother to help with some furniture that needs to be moved, that's all. Is that ok? If he comes over--to help?" Leanna asked hesitantly, not quite sure on the rules yet. "Umm, if it's just too move furniture… I don't see why not." Shinobu said with a smile. "Thanks!" Leanna yipped and returned the smile.

'Great, this gives me a chance to talk to Ryu about our…situation."

"Briing…Briing…Briing" the noisy machine rang on into the darkness. "Hello?" a groggy-voiced being asked into the receiver. The figure was bathed in darkness. Only its silhouette appeared from the tiny slivers of moonlight that appeared through the window. "Ryu?" a hopeful female voice asked on the other line.

"Ugh, do you have any idea what time it is?" "Oh cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. We have a little sitiation on our hands," the female voice said. "Ok, number one: 'sitiation' isn't a word. Number two: it's three in the freaking morning. And finally, number three: I DON'T WORK WITH YOU ANY MORE!" Ryu screamed through the phone.

"Ouch, you cut deep. Cut with the drama and get serious. I need you to get your butt over to hinata house. I'm moving there and I need some help. Also…" the girl on the other end lowered her voice. "We need to talk about keitaro." "That's right, keitaro lives there now doesn't he? Ugh, ill be on the first flight there. But remember, I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for him.

"Ha-ha, you can't lie to me. I know you love me. Try to get here by seven, maybe 7:10," again, her voice dropped low. "Just hurry, I'm worried." Ryu's own voice dropped, "don't worry; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh yea," the girl on the other line quipped up again. "When you come to help with the moving, bring a strong man with you. Hehe see you later!" and then the line cut off on the other side. Ryu just rolled his eyes at her. She knew his secret. They all knew each others secrets. "My sister, she's something else." With that, we turned on his computer and booked his flight from America, to Japan.

Leanna hung up the phone after the conversation with her brother. She walked back upstairs to her room. As she walked up, she passed keitaro's room. She lingered and eavesdropped on a conversation he was having with kanako. _'Ugh, it's about math. Buncha' bookworms.'_

Leanna felt her hear drop as she thought of keitaro being a book worm. When she knew him…well, let's just say he wasn't the sharpest tool in she shed. She used to give him lessons in language arts and math. '_I just hope to god he hasn't changed too much,'_

She walked away from his door and continued onto her room. As leanna sat on the floor, memories of keitaro flooded her mind. Thoughts of them playing together, laughing together, living together bought tears to her eyes. One day he was gone from their lives, on what was thought forever, but now, here he is, with amnesia.

Leanna collected herself and began to plan her day for tomorrow. "Ryuichi should be here tomorrow, and with the both of us moving things it should only take and hour. I think I should get up at…maybe seven-ish? Then we'll be done by eight. That leaves me the rest of the day to go job hunting. Or should I go back to school? Hmm, decisions decisions.

She looked around her hear empty room and visualized what it would look like when personalized. _'Maybe.' _she thought to herself. '_Maybe some yellow and brown curtains. That should give it a more earthly feel. Ryu could help me pick out some patterns, or maybe ken can.' _She looked over at her clock. "10:00" it read.

"I guess its time to sleep," she thought as she laid herself down onto the futon. Before succumbing to the sandman's spell, visions of keitaro, ryuichi, and ken, playing together danced in her mind. With these gentle thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep, with a sad smile on her lips.


End file.
